


Remembering You From Somewhere

by chatterboxrose, Spookyclaire



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatterboxrose/pseuds/chatterboxrose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookyclaire/pseuds/Spookyclaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of "what ifs" and lost moments in the world. There are an infinite amount of "what ifs" and missed moments For soul mates, maybe "what ifs" always have a way of correcting themselves. For Kurt and Blaine - there are a lot of "what ifs" and a lot of missed moments. Here are a few, starting with the time Kurt almost met Blaine on a staircase in Dalton Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic co-written by chatterboxrose and spookyclaire. Updates coming more or less everyday until finished! 
> 
> This is a very short introduction chapter.

Kurt doesn’t meet Blaine that day on the stairs of Dalton Academy. 

Instead of Blaine Anderson turning his head as Kurt asks for help, it’s another student: his name is Gabe Johnson and he’s a student ambassador that helps welcome new students into Dalton and knows immediately that he is not a new student, as he claims. 

“I was just, um,” Kurt says as the busy hallway of Dalton Academy starts to thin out and Gabe stares at him with a raised eyebrow. Kurt deflates a few moments later. “I’m from McKinley High School in Lima, actually.” 

“Oh I see how it is,” says Gabe, shaking his head. “That’s the Warbler’s competition for Sectionals, is it not? I’m betting you’re from the Glee club there, then?” 

“I – yes,” says Kurt. What use is it to deny it at this point; the fight has sort of left him at this point. He’d been so angry on the car ride over here – at Puck, at Karofsky, at himself – but now that’s just gone. 

“A spy, well, I’m going to ask you to leave,” says Gabe. “In fact, I’ll lead you out. If you’d follow me.” 

As Kurt follows Gabe down a long hallway and Gabe talks about how he’s lucky he’s not notifying the dean, Kurt hears singing. 

There are a group of guys in the Dalton uniforms crowded around doorway, where the music is coming from. Kurt recognizes it to be an all male version of “Teenage Dream” by Katy Perry. 

It sounds amazing. 

Kurt is suddenly worried they are going to lose Sectionals. 

Kurt cranes his head into the room as he and Gabe pass by it, slowing down slightly. Inside are more of the private school uniforms, dancing in-sync as they provide the back up for one student at the front of the pack. 

He’s shorter than most of them, with slicked by hair. He’s singing the actual lyrics of the song and his voice is much stronger, in Kurt’s opinion, to the male lead voices that New Directions uses. 

As Kurt peeks over the heads of a few of the Dalton students, the lead singer makes eye contact with him. He smiles widely as he continues to sing – 

“ – get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight –“ 

Kurt feels his face heat up. 

“Follow me, please!” says Gabe sharply. 

Kurt hurries after him. He’s seen enough anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sectionals and Kurt's feeling stressed, but then something catches his eye...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter - all chapters that follow this one are longer in length. Enjoy!

Kurt couldn’t take the stress.

He’d excused himself to the bathroom a while ago. His friends were all so wrapped up in the competition that none of them noticed how anxious Kurt was. Then again, none of them really noticed the way he was feeling lately.

Ever since all the bullying at school had gotten worse, Kurt had gotten more reserved. Karofsky was all over him, way more than usual. Shoving and hitting and knocking him down every chance he got. Kurt just kept taking deep breaths and telling himself _Just get to the end of the year. Karofsky graduates at the end of the year. You can do this._

But he couldn’t. He just _couldn’t_. He felt so…lost. He was anxious all the time, not just at school. He felt like everywhere he went someone was waiting around the corner to throw him to the ground, to hurt him. God, even just here at Sectionals he felt panicked. The crowds were so big. There were so many potential threats, so many guys who were so much bigger than him.

And Kurt knew, or he _thought_ he knew, that his friends would defend him if someone tried to hurt him. But he just…he wondered if they’d even notice?

Kurt stayed in the bathroom for the whole performance of their competition – the Warblers. Kurt still cringed every time he thought of his failed spying attempt. He’d been at the school for all of 5 minutes before he’d been shoved out the door. He couldn’t face them in case any of them recognized him.

But Kurt could hear them through the walls. They sounded _amazing_. Kurt kind of regretted not going out to hear them, to see who was singing, but the thought of going back out into that crowd just made him lightheaded.

When he finally composed himself and forced himself out of the bathroom he immediately regretted the decision. He wasn’t even half way down the hall when a giant group of boys clad in navy and maroon uniforms flooded the halls. He pressed himself close to the wall, suddenly nervous one of them would recognize him and try to punish him for attempting to spy.

But that didn’t happen.

They all just barreled into the hall, laughing and cheering. They were complimenting each other and patting each other on the back and just over all acting like a group of excited boys. Kurt watched for a moment, from a slight distance, as they moved together like a wave.

He noticed one person in the center of it all. They were all complimenting him and patting him on the back – _he must have sung a solo_ , Kurt thought. And that would have been the extent of it, had he not turned around.

They made eye contact only for a second. A short, time-stopping second. It felt like an eternity and a blink of an eye all at once. The hazel eyes were familiar. It took Kurt a moment to realize this was the boy singing when Kurt was being pushed out the door at Dalton. Kurt felt his brow furrow a little as he started at this boy, but before he could form any actual thought the second was over and he felt a hand on his arm.

He jumped and spun around, “Boy, where have you been?”

“Mercedes,” Kurt gasped, catching his breath from the shock she’d given him. “You scared me!”

“Kurt, it’s almost our turn! Come on!” Kurt nodded and allowed himself to be pulled away and dragged down the hall. But as he was dragged he allowed himself to look back one more time, but the Warblers were fading from view, and the singer was nowhere to be seen.

And Kurt forgot all about those hazel eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine loves his car, it means a lot to him. So when it's giving him trouble he gets nervous and takes it to Hummel Tire and Lube.

Kurt wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He’d been working on this piece of crap station wagon all day. The stupid owner had somehow managed to buy the shittiest car ever to exist. This thing had to be five thousand years old – and no, Kurt wasn’t being hyperbolic.

The axels were crumbling and the doors were rusted and the engine was sputtering and _god_ this guy had only brought this thing in for its inspection and it had failed just on principle. Not to mention it was hideous. A green, wood-paneled station wagon? Really? Who willingly drives that? Kurt would rather walk.

Maybe Kurt was just grumpy because both the SATs _and_ Regionals were coming up and Kurt had been snubbed for a solo _again_ and not to mention Prom was next month and of _course_ he didn’t have a date – why would _he_ have a date? – and everyone was just so stressed and Kurt just wanted to wring the neck of every person he saw and –

“Kurt?”

“ _What_?!” Kurt barked, snapping up from his position over the station wagon’s engine. When Kurt saw it was his father standing there with a single raised eyebrow Kurt sighed. “Sorry, dad. What is it?”

“I think you need a nap, kid.” Burt smirked, but before Kurt could snarl something back the father went on. “How’s the Wagon?” He asked, looking the piece of crap up and down.

“Oh, you mean this piece of shit?” Kurt snarked back, only to be admonished with _Watch your language, kid._ “I swear dad, this thing was around for the invention of the wheel. In fact, I think that back left tire _is_ the first wheel.”

Burt snorted, “I take it it gave you some trouble?”

“TWO DAYS!” Kurt cried, “Two days I’ve been working on this piece of crap!”

“Do you want me to take over?” Burt asked, not even bothering to hide his amusement.

“No, it’s finished. And not just in the sense that I’m done.” Kurt grunted, slamming the hood with more force than necessary and then roughly wiping his hands on a rag. His father didn’t say anything for a long moment, he just stared at Kurt with a slight smirk. “What?” Kurt bit back.

“Kid, I think you’re done for the day.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow, “But my shift isn’t over ‘til 6.”

“Kurt, you’re spent.” His father said with a fond smile. “I know you’re stressed with school and the glee club and whatever drama is happening with Rachel right now. I get it, being a teenager sucks, but I don’t need you taking it out on our customers’ cars.”

“No one would notice any damage to this piece of crap!” Kurt cried, kicking the one tire for emphasis, “It’d probably be an improvement!”

“You. Home. Now.” Burt said as he took Kurt by the shoulders and led him towards the back.

“But I have to check out the Wagon-” He started but Burt’s bark of a laugh cut him off.

“You’re not dealing with any human beings, let alone ones that pay us, any time soon.” Burt gave Kurt an extra push towards the back area where everyone changed and got cleaned up. “I’ll check him out, you go home and…exfoliate or something.”

Kurt actually found himself snorting a little at that, the smile felt good. “Well, I haven’t done my mid-evening face mask in a while.”

“Then go do – that. Whatever that is. And if you make dinner I wouldn’t protest that either.”

“Oh gee honey pie, would you like me to rub your feet when you get home too?” Kurt bit back sarcastically but there was no venom in his words.

Burt laughed and shook his head, “I’ll see you at home, kid.”

Kurt smirked to himself before turning and going turning and heading into the staffroom.

00

Blaine sat in the front waiting area, rubbing his hands up and down his thighs absent-mindedly. He wasn’t sure why he was nervous. _It’s just a car_ , he told himself. Oh, who was he kidding? This was his _baby_. It was a hunk of junk his father had picked up for unknown reasons, perhaps to fix it up (his father was a bit of a car buff), but it had sat in their garage ignored for years.

After the almost-disaster of fixing that ’59 Chevy with his father, Blaine had remembered the old Station Wagon in the garage. The Chevy was meant to be Blaine’s when he turned 16, but when the teen had no interest in the car their parents gave it to Cooper (who had, once again, killed another car in one way or another – this time it was via a giant pothole destroying his suspension).

But there was that Station Wagon, loyally sitting in the garage, patiently waiting for its turn to shine. And Blaine wasn’t sure what it was about the Station Wagon, maybe the fact it was just always there, but he felt drawn to it. He would sit in the backseat and read sometimes when he needed an escape (which was a lot after the fun time he had at the Sadie Hawkins dance over a year ago now). When he finally got out of the hospital after the dance, when he was finally healed up to stand for long periods of time or actually use his freaking hands, Blaine found himself at the Station Wagon. He wasn’t sure what had overcome him, but he needed to fix the car, he _needed_ to. His parents only questioned him once, and his father had offered his help but Blaine had declined.

_Thanks dad, but I…I need to do this myself._

And oddly, when it was all over, Blaine felt relief. He felt like he let go of a breath he’d been holding since the night of the dance. Something about that car had lit a fire in Blaine, it had, weirdly enough, saved him from the darkness that had wanted to over-take him.

So yeah, maybe Blaine was a little nervous. That car was his baby, his lifeline.

“Anderson?”

Blaine stood up quickly at the call. He felt like he was in a hospital waiting room. He felt silly. “That’s me!” Blaine said, trying to act normal as he walked up to the front desk and smiled at the middle-aged gentleman in the baseball cap. “So what’s the damage?” He asked, nervously tapping his fingers against the desk.

“How long you got?” The man joked, and Blaine felt a little relaxed at his smile. “You’ve got quite the piece of work out there, kid.” The man, Burt his nametag read, said. “But we got it nice and cleaned up for you. My son’s been working on it for two days, so you can trust it’s in good shape.”

“So if it’s a fireball down the road I should call your son?” Blaine asked jokingly, to which the mechanic laughed brightly.

“Yeah, have him put it out.” The two shared another easy laugh as Burt prepared the receipt for him. “Where’d you get this old thing, kid?”

Blaine felt himself smile, “Actually, I rebuilt it. Well, sort of. It had been in our garage since I was little and last year I was just…inspired to fix it.” Blaine said, and honestly he felt like a parent bragging about his child. God, he loved that car.

Burt looked impressed, “Wow, good job! Not many people can say they got _that_ thing running.”

Blaine smiled, resisting the urge to feel insulted that Stella (yes, his car’s name was Stella) had been just called ‘that thing’. “Well, she means a lot to me.”

“Good, people nowadays don’t respect their cars.” The mechanic took the signed receipt back from Blaine and smiled brightly at Blaine as he handed him back his car keys. “You’re all set! Give us a call if it’s giving you any trouble, ok?”

“If something’s wrong can I let your son take the blame?” Blaine joked, and Burt actually guffawed at that.

“You bet, I let Kurt take the fall for anything. Have a nice night, kid.”

“You too, sir.” Blaine smiled and gave a warm wave goodbye as he headed for the lot where they’d moved his car. As Blaine made it outside a bright smile came on his face at the sight of Stella. “You look wonderful.” Blaine said brightly to the car. And as he walked up to the driver’s side to get in the sound of an engine behind him caught his attention.

Blaine turned to see a large SUV pulling out of a spot and driving for the exit. Blaine glanced without a thought to the driver and found himself pause at the sight. The driver looked oddly familiar, but Blaine couldn’t place from where he’d seen him. Blaine felt himself unable to look away as the guy drove right past him. But as he drove by, he turned his head ever so slightly to glance at Blaine. Their eyes locked, just for a moment, and when Blaine saw those eyes he was _sure_ he’d seen him somewhere before.

But as soon as the eyes were on Blaine, they were off him again, back on the road as he drove away. Blaine paused, staring at the car for just an extra second before shaking his head and getting into the Station Wagon.

It was probably nothing, anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is having a bad day. A really bad day. But then a stranger pulls him from the depths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING: Suicidal thoughts and themes**

“Mom, please, I need to talk to you-”

“Baby, not right now.”

“Mom, _please_ -”

“Blaine, _not now_!”

Blaine stopped walking and stood frozen, his mother clomped down the hall away from him, frantically flipping through the papers in her hands. His mother was an MD at Westerville Suburban Hospital. Blaine knew his mother was busy, and he _knew_ she loved him. He did. But he needed to talk to her _right now_. He couldn’t get air to fill his lungs, he couldn’t get his heart to stop racing, he couldn’t get his mind to stop _screaming_.

Over two years ago, Blaine had been attacked after a school dance because he’d brought another boy with him. The two of them had been hurt badly. Blaine had actually been in the hospital for weeks. He’d gone through a lot of therapy since then and even changed schools to a private all boys’ school.

Blaine had been doing pretty well lately, not amazingly but not horribly either. He was lead for the Warblers, he had amazing and wonderful friends, but even still he felt oddly…empty. Like something was missing. Like something was wrong. He’d felt this way for so long it was starting to feel normal, he could deal.

But then he got a call during school. He hadn’t answered the phone because he’d been in class, but when he listened to the message he’d been so confused. “Hi Blaine, this is Mrs. Frayman – honey when you get the chance please call me back…as soon as you can. Thank you, sweetie.”

Blaine’s brow furrowed when he heard the message. Mrs. Frayman? As in Jason Frayman, the boy Blaine had gone to that infamous school dance with? He hadn’t spoken to Jason or his family in over a year, not significantly in almost two. Jason and Blaine used to talk all the time, but after the dance things got…tough. They hadn’t talked in so long, but whenever they did they were just reminded of that horrible night they wanted to forget.

So Blaine, intrigued, called Mrs. Frayman back. The reason for her call was not one Blaine had been expecting.

_“Blaine I—I wanted to tell you before—before you heard it somewhere else-”_

_“Mrs. Frayman? Are you crying?”_

_“Blaine, sweetie, Jason he’s—Jason’s gone.”_

There had been a long moment of silence on the phone, and Mrs. Frayman was sobbing the tale into the phone before Blaine could think to breathe, let alone ask any questions. A few phrases stuck out in Blaine’s head, a few words he’d never be able to stop hearing echo in his head. _Sleeping pills. Suicide note. Jason’s funeral._

Blaine had hung up as soon as he possibly could, his head spinning as he failed to fill his lungs with air. The panic attack had been swift and painful, and Blaine could feel another one coming on now. He needed to talk to someone, he needed to breathe, he needed to _do something_!

_“He mentioned you in his…in his suicide note. I thought you should know.”_

No, no, no, no…

Blaine found himself barreling down the halls Westerville Suburban, trying to find a quiet place to remember how to breathe. He wasn’t sure how he got there, but he eventually found himself collapsed on a bench in a relatively empty hallway. He took deep gasping breaths, trying to calm himself down. He wasn’t exactly sure _why_ he was freaking out so badly. Sure, he and Jason had been close friends, and they’d shared a very significant (if not horrible) experience, but they hadn’t spoken in almost a year. Surely Blaine shouldn’t be this upset, right?

Right?

Maybe Blaine was upset because he could picture exactly how Jason felt. He could picture the desperation, the tears, that feeling of utter helplessness. He could see himself sitting alone in his room, a bottle of pills resting in his hand as he felt the weight of the world crushing down on his shoulders. Blaine knew exactly how Jason felt because Blaine had felt that way so many times before. He’d sat alone in his room with a bottle of pills in his hand and a lost feeling in his heart.

And that was when Blaine realized, he wasn’t upset because Jason was gone. Blaine was upset because _he_ could be gone too. And he didn’t know if he wanted to be or not.

Blaine sat forward, elbows resting on his knees as he resting his face in his hands. He gasped and cried and just tried to remember how to be alive, how to feel anything but this utter hysteria.

And then somehow, through the cacophony of his own breakdown, Blaine heard a voice.

“It isn’t going to be easy. And there’ll be some days when life just sucks. But you’re going to get through this.” Blaine actually felt his breath catch at that, his heart calming. He blinked rapidly at the tears in his eyes as he looked up to glance around the hall. No one was around, no savior with a pep talk ready and waiting for him. It was just a voice. Only that voice. “Alright, close your eyes. You’re sitting in a fantastic office.” Blaine listened to the voice, that angelic musical voice. He listened as that voice described a dream life, and Blaine found himself following along, picturing his own dream as the voice spoke. He saw his office, it wasn’t an office but a dressing room. He saw himself backstage on Broadway. “Your handsome partner comes to visit you and brings along your son.”

Blaine could see it. He saw himself turn to the door of his dressing room as a sweet little boy came barreling into the room. He could see himself pick the boy up and swing him around, kiss him on the cheek. He looked up to his dream husband, and he couldn’t quite see his face.

But those _eyes._

Blaine looked into those eyes. He wasn’t even sure if there was a color to describe those beautiful eyes. They were blue and yellow and green and _gorgeous_. He wasn’t sure why but when he saw those eyes he felt such comfort, it was like he was remembering them from somewhere, remembering them from a dream. He felt so alive – he felt _at home_.

Blaine felt himself smile.

“You lean over to your partner and you say…”

“I’m so happy right now.” The words came out in a breath, barely audible, but Blaine could feel it in every part of him. He didn’t just _see_ himself being happy, he _felt_ himself being happy. He suddenly felt like it was obtainable, he could actually be happy.

“Blaine?”

Blaine’s fantasy faded away and he opened his eyes. He looked up to see his mother standing over him, looking worried and almost frantic. “Mom?”

“Baby, Joyce said she saw you crying – are you ok? Is everything alright?”

Blaine took a deep breath, his lungs relishing in the burst of calm air. “I…I think I’m ok now, momma.”

“Sweetie I’m sorry I didn’t mean to snap at you before, it’s just this one patient and I-” She stopped and looking at her son’s calm face she smiled a little sadly, “I’m sorry I didn’t listen, baby. But you’re feeling better now?”

Blaine smiled, a genuine, easy smile. “I am.”

His mother smiled and ran her hand across her son’s cheek. “If you’re sure, baby.” Blaine nodded, he was sure. “Alright then, why don’t we leave a little early? We could go out and get some dinner somewhere if you want.”

Blaine’s eyebrows raised, “Leave early?” His mother _never_ left work early.

Smiling she nodded, “Yeah. C’mon, baby.” And with a grin, Blaine stood and followed after his mother, feeling truly happy.

As they walked back towards his mom’s office, Blaine turned and glanced back down the hall. He could see someone exiting a room by where he’d been sitting. The person had their arms wrapped around themselves, looking a little tense, but soon they too turned. And when they locked eyes, if only for a second, Blaine was _sure_ he saw those same eyes from his dream. Those beautiful, too-gorgeous-to-have-a-name colored eyes that had drawn him in and made him feel so safe.

But Blaine turned back around and followed his mother out. He was seeing things. Surely, it’d just been a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is in New York City for the first time auditioning for NYADA and NYU.

Blaine is completely overwhelmed. 

He has been ever since he got off his plane at JFK and got into a taxi on his way into the city. There was that excitement bubbling in his stomach, of course, and the compulsive need to take pictures of everything through the window of the taxi so he could put them on Facebook later, but there was the overwhelming fear as well. 

Blaine wasn’t a stranger to fear. He’d felt it a lot in his life. The moment before he went downstairs and came out to his parents; after Sadie Hawkins in the hospital; and in the hospital years later as he thought about how easy it would be to just end it all. 

That fear was something Blaine had always overcome. It came with help, always. His mom’s reassuring hand on his cheek, wiping away tears as he told her and his dad the truth; his dad’s tight hug as soon as he was able to sit up on his own in the hospital after that horrible night and finally, the words of a stranger on the other side of a door. 

But this fear was something bigger, maybe. This was the fear of the future, though he was excited. The nerves building up were almost too much. He hoped that his audition would be okay. He hoped that when he opened his mouth for the people at NYADA that music came out. And later when he does his audition for NYU, too. 

Because just after a few minutes in New York, Blaine knows he doesn’t want to be anywhere else - though it’s so busy and loud and overwhelming that it makes his head spin. 

Most of all, Blaine just wants out of Ohio. Dalton has been a safe haven for him for so long, but even there he doesn’t feel at home. He has a lot of friends, but he wouldn’t call them best friends. Not the type that hang out after school or at each others’ houses, anyway. Maybe going to college is the thing Blaine needs to form those solid connections that could last for the rest of his life. 

Something Blaine wants more than anything. 

But first - he has to get into NYADA. Or NYU, his second choice. 

Blaine checks into his hotel room and then takes a walk down to a coffee shop nearby. Then he gets a map and sets out to explore. His auditions are tomorrow and he wants to keep his mind off of everything. 

The next morning he gets up early and warms up his voice and gets dressed. He had picked out his clothes for today after hours of going through his closet. He decides on the things he likes most, but only gets to wear on the weekends or in summer. A tight fitting polo with just a bit of give, when he dances, and a matching bowtie. He goes with his most comfortable boat shoes, since he knows he’ll be running around all day from his two auditions. 

He arrives at NYADA an hour early, just so he makes sure he gets to the right place on time. Which is good because he gets horribly lost. 

He’d tried to find a map, but couldn’t. Instead he was walking around, looking for the small auditorium that he was supposed to be having his audition in. In just about fifteen minutes now. 

There hadn’t been many people around so early this morning. Blaine wonders if there are many classes on a Saturday, if any at all. Finally when he decides to ask for help, coming down a flight of stairs, he sees a pair of guys. 

One is at the foot of the stairs, tying his shoe. The other is halfway down the stairs and Blaine hurries and taps him on the shoulder. 

“Excuse me - can you help me?” asks Blaine quickly. “I’m a little lost and I’m trying to get to my audition.” 

The guy is tall and blond, a bit of his hair sticking out of a beanie he wears. He smiles at Blaine. his friend, their back still to them, has his phone ring and Blaine absently hears him answer it. 

“Oh, of course,” he says and Blaine is surprised to hear a British accent. “God, you must be quite nervous.” 

Blaine nods and gives him a shy smile. The guy laughs a bit. 

“Where do you have to be?”

Blaine tells him and the guy nods. “You’ll have to go back up these stairs - then turn right. After that go to the very end of the hall and turn left. At the end of that hallway you’ll see the entrance. Easy enough, I believe.”

“Thank you,” says Blaine gratefully. “You’re a life saver.” 

“No problem. Hey, good luck,” says the guy. “I’m graduating so I won’t be seeing you around - but I do hope you get in!” 

“Thank you, same here,” says Blaine. 

“Adam! Rachel is going insane we need to meet her at Starbucks or she’s going to throw a fit,” says the guy’s friend at the foot of the stairs. He’s still on the phone - in fact, Blaine can hear the shrill voice of a girl yell at him over the phone. Rachel, then? 

The guy turns slightly and Blaine sees his eyes. 

They are beautiful. And remind him of something. Like maybe he’s seen them before. 

The guy though doesn’t look familiar, really. Then he’s turning, again, back toward him and the guy - Adam? - and talking on the phone again. 

“Thanks for the directions,” says Blaine, taking a step up the stairs. “I better get going!” 

“Break a leg!” says Adam, who turns and hurries down the stairs to join his friend. 

Blaine is halfway down the hallway before he suddenly sees the flash of those blue eyes in the hallway at the hospital, playing again in his memory. 

Blaine pauses. That was nearly a year and a half ago now. That couldn’t be him, that voice he heard that said the things that gave Blaine courage and hope. That lifted him up when he was down. This was New York City, after all, and that was in Ohio. And there are probably a million - no, billion - people in the world with those eyes, however unique they may seem. 

So Blaine shakes his head, trying to clear it. He forgets about the eyes and pushes forward, off to his audition.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine find a new coffee order.

Kurt glanced at his watch, getting more irritable by the moment. He was in a hurry, his phone vibrating often with a text from Isabelle, telling him the plan for the busy day ahead. He was waiting in line for coffee because even though he was probably going to be late – he couldn’t go without his coffee. Not today. He was starting out at Vogue dot com and ending it with his evening class at NYADA. He couldn’t afford caffeine withdrawals today.

Senior year was providing to be as stressful as Kurt had imagined. Especially in thinking about what he wanted to do when he graduated in just a few months. Should he stay with Vogue or hit the ground running with auditions – with which he’d been unsuccessful in the time he’d been in New York anyway. But Kurt could only devote so much time to trying to make his Broadway dreams come true. He had to make money and if it came down to it, maybe Vogue full time was the answer.

Kurt sighed at the thoughts creeping into his brain and tried to push the worry out of his mind. It was time to focus on the present.

Like getting his damn coffee.

Finally its his turn to order and he promptly did so and stepped to the side, pulling out his phone again, texting Isabelle back that he’d there shortly.

He hears his name a few moments later, the barista setting down two cups on the counter.

“Nonfat mocha for Kurt! Medium drip with cinnamon for Blaine!”

Kurt grabs the one that she sat down when his name was called out and dashes for the door. He hits the street and takes a sip of his drink, powerwalking down to the Vogue dot com building.

It is not his own. It tastes rather plain, with just a bit of spice. It’s not horrible, though and he doesn’t have time to go back and sort it out, so instead keeps going. He takes another sip and looks down at the cup. It says “Blaine” in rather messy handwriting. He apologizes to this Blaine silently, but has to keep on going to work.

By the time he finishes the coffee, sitting at his desk at Vogue, he realizes he rather enjoys the taste. The abbreviations tell him it’s a regular coffee with just a bit of sugar and cinnamon.

The next morning, Kurt finds himself purposefully ordering the drink.

xoxo

Blaine notices him when he enters Starbucks and stands behind him.

He’s tall and the back of his head is cute. Which is weird. He’s sort of building up the nerve to tap him on the shoulder and talk to him.

He orders and steps to the side, immediately attached to his phone, which makes Blaine rethink. He’s pretty confident talking to guys, since he’s been in the city for three years, but the guy seems pretty distracted, blocking out the world and looking down at his phone. He can’t really even see his whole face.

And just like that, Blaine hears his order get called out and they guy gets his own cup and rushes out of the Starbucks – so his chance is gone anyway. Figures.

Blaine gets his coffee and goes to take a sip, realizing it tastes different. A little sweeter.

He looks down and sees “Kurt” written on the cup. The abbreviations – NF for the milk and an M on the main part of the drink – tell him it’s a non-fat mocha. Blaine takes another sip as he thinks, well, that guy (Kurt?) obviously took his own drink. Serves him right for being in a hurry, Blaine supposes.

Blaine wonders if he should give the cup back and get his own order remade, but then figures he sort of likes the drink he has now. It’s different than his own, but it’s nice. Besides, Blaine probably should get going. He has to get to the NYU campus soon for class.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is the long one. And what I think you have all been waiting for....

Kurt finally gets a role after months of fruitless auditioning and beginning to question what good his NYADA diploma was good for. It’s October and Kurt couldn’t be more thrilled when he gets the call letting him know he’s landed the role.

The role itself is Caledon 'Cal' Hockley from _Titanic_ – Rose’s fiancé. 

Yes, _Titanic: The Musical._

It’s not the 1997 Broadway Production, as Kurt had first thought when the audition came his way. It’s an adaptation straight from the movie, with it’s own new, original score.

Kurt knows he can’t land the role of Jack when he goes in to audition, but he can surely play the high society Cal. He’s aggressive, certainly, which actually suits Kurt fine. He can prove everyone wrong when he nails the egomaniac, manly man character of Cal. 

He had landed the role right away. While chemistry between the two leads is important, his character doesn’t really need to have that report with Rose, so Kurt is actually the very first person to be casted.

He’s beside himself with happiness. Finally, he is doing something. It’s not a lead – but it also isn’t Person Who Drowns #12 – so it’s a win. He even gets songs.

It takes a while for all the casting to wrap up. Kurt knows they want to have a perfect opening cast so they can really make a splash – pun intended. Then rehearsals begin.

Not everyone is always there, of course. The guy who plays Jack is apparently still in school, so they are working around his schedule. Kurt figures that they must really like the guy to be willing to do that.

Kurt works a lot with Amelia Vernon, the actress that plays Rose. She’s an actress from the West End and actually really kind and interesting to be around. Kurt likes how they can go from utter dislike as Rose and Cal then to gossiping about fashion as Amelia and Kurt.

Around them the stage starts to grow. A lot of rehearsals happen in a little dance studio, but as time goes by they move to the actual stage.

Kurt finally has a rehearsal scheduled with the Jack actor. They have a duet in the musical where they duel for Rose’s affections and it’s important to get down. Finally it seems that the actor’s schedule is matching up with Kurt’s for rehearsal time. Though it’s at a weird time and on the stage, which is set up with the staircase. Kurt finds it beautiful.

Kurt can’t help but climb to the top and then disappear to the second floor of the stage set – the whole thing turns, apparently, or will once they are finished building it. It’s a very involved set, which incorporates a lot of different sets into one with a turn. It’s sort of like a production of “Noises Off.”

It’s as he’s exploring that he hears someone on the main stage talking. He peeks down to see a man at the bottom of the stairs, his back turned to them and facing out at the audience. He holds a script in one hand and is projecting, practicing his lines without looking down.

Kurt walks back to the stairs, waiting just at the top, where he can hear the man better.

Kurt realizes that this is Jack.

 x

Blaine is pretty sure he pinched himself twelve times when he was on the phone with the director, letting him know he got the role of Jack Dawson.

He’d gone through half a dozen auditions already: a few with some actresses trying out for Rose and finally, a second with the actress who gets the part, Amelia. It’s so involved that honestly, Blaine doesn’t expect to get it.

Then he does.

He has to completely rearrange his schedule at school. He gets special permission to take way less credits but also use the experience of being the lead in a Broadway Musical as stand in credits. Even then, he’s busy going from campus to rehearsal and then back to his apartment to crash until he does it again.

Even though he’s tired and is always busy now – Blaine loves it. He couldn’t ask for a better opportunity. Here he is, breaking into the world of Broadway and he hasn’t even graduated yet. Blaine is beside himself with happiness. And to be playing an iconic role like Jack Dawson in Titanic – well Blaine just can’t express how much it means to him.

The cast and crew are amazing, as well. There are so many talented people. Which is why Blaine wants to nail this thing.

There are just so many lines. And songs. And dance numbers. Blaine knows he’ll keep it all straight at some point, but some days he feels like he’s failing.

Blaine shows up to the rehearsal he has with the actor who plays Cal for their duet and, at seeing no one there, takes to the stage and tries to run through a monologue that has been giving him trouble to memorize.

He stands at the bottom of the staircase and takes a deep breath, pretending it’s opening night, then he slips into character, a smile on his face.

" _Well, yes, ma'am, I do... I mean, I got everything I need right here with me. I got air in my lungs, a few blank sheets of paper. I mean, I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's gonna happen or_ \- ” That’s when he draws a blank; Blaine doesn’t know why. A lot of the lines are straight from the movie, while others are changed to conserve time. Blaine just keeps mixing up which one is which.

Blaine is just about to look down at the script when he hears a voice behind him.

“- _or who I’m going to meet, where I’m going to wind up_.”

Blaine turns, surprised at the voice. Standing at the top of the staircase is a man, who is tall and lean and wearing stylish, but comfortable clothing. He is walking down the stairs now, slowly.

“That’s the line, I think,” he says, and Blaine finds himself distracted by his – his beauty.

“Hello there, Jack Dawson,” says the man, and Blaine can’t take his eyes away from him. “Nice to finally meet you. I'm Cal Hockley. I think we’re going to have some fairly intense scenes together. Along with that dueling duet in the second act,” the man jokes.

Blaine finds himself climbing up the stairs and they meet somewhere in the middle. Now Blaine can’t take his eyes away from his eyes – they’re clear blue, but also grey and green and just so deep. He looks up at this man and feels like maybe they’ve met before. But no - surely Blaine would remember meeting this beautiful man.

“My name is actually Blaine,” he says, finding his voice. “Blaine Anderson.”

“Ah,” says the man. “And I’m Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt holds out his hand for Blaine to take and he does, shaking it and hoping it’s not sweaty.

“I’m looking forward to seeing your performance,” says Kurt, after a slight pause when they’ve stopped shaking hands. “And all of your songs - I’ve met the girl who plays Rose. That up and coming English actress? She’s sweet.”

“She is,” says Blaine. “Um. Well. I just hope I can actually live up to the hype. I can’t believe I was cast - I’m not even graduated yet.”

“I heard about that. Well. I’m sure they wouldn’t have cast you if you weren’t up for it. And let me just say – that’s quite the achievement,” says Kurt.

“I know. I’m doing a lighter load at NYU so I can do it. It will probably take me longer to actually graduate, but well. It’s a Broadway Musical. I wasn’t going to say no thanks.”

“I understand. I’m glad I graduated already last year - I think this is a lot and I’m not even the lead,” says Kurt, looking around them at the stage.

“Yeah,” says Blaine.

The director comes out then and lets them know they’ll be starting soon. It’s a long rehearsal from then on, but it’s fun and so useful to finally be able to bounce all of their lines off each other and change them to allow for a good response. The duet, too, actually comes pretty easily to them both. The director is thrilled at how well their voices seem to go together.

“Here I wish you had more songs together,” he laughs, flipping through the script to their next scene together. “Okay, from page 34.”

Blaine nervously packs up his bag next to Kurt when they’re completely finished. He’s been wanting to maybe ask Kurt out since the moment he saw him at the top of those stairs, but isn’t sure if that’s a thing you should do with a person in the same show as you. Is it?

“Do you want to go get something to eat? I’m starved.” Kurt asks, putting his bag on his shoulder.

It seems Kurt answered his question for him.

Though, of course, dinner with a co-star doesn’t automatically mean a date.

By the end, however, Blaine is pretty sure it is.

“So,” he says, still nervous about the whole thing. He and Kurt had been talking for over an hour now, because after realizing they both lived in Ohio for most of their lives, hadn’t been able to stop. “Is it totally bad form to ask you on a date, or –“

Kurt laughs and Blaine loves the sound. He leans forward on his hands and bats his eyes. “Well, how about that. Turns out Cal and Jack were gay for each other.”

It’s as good as a yes.

To be honest, their romance swirls around them just as quickly as the romance of Jack and Rose, though they hope with a better outcome. From that moment on those stairs, that set, Kurt knew he was in love with Blaine and Blaine knew he was in love with Kurt. (Even though they both realize that it’s stupid and naïve to be thinking that – isn’t it?)

Privately, they both feel like that hadn’t been their first time meeting. It plays at the back of Blaine’s mind in the coming weeks, but he knows he’s being silly. Building up the romance as more than it is – though Blaine is sure that looking up at Kurt that day wasn’t the first time. That maybe in every lifetime they’d always been finding each other. Kurt thinks something similar, the look of Blaine’s eyes and the sound of his voice tugging something in his memory.

It’s on their third date, just two weeks after they meet, that they say I Love You.

“So, where to next?” asks Blaine as they walk from the place they had dinner, hands swinging between them.

“To the stars,” says Kurt, his voice teasing.

Blaine laughs and pushes his shoulder into Kurt’s. “You’re certainly not Rose. And I’m certainly not Jack.”

“I love you like Rose loved Jack,” says Kurt, his voice wavering only slightly as he says it. He’s been thinking it for a while now, wondering if this was too soon to think. They’d only been on so many dates and shared only a handful of kisses. But no, Kurt knows what he feels. He’s certainly never felt it for anyone – not for Adam or his other boyfriend Jackie – but he knows this is it. This is love. “Is that weird?” he asks. “That’s weird.

Blaine had stopped when Kurt said it and stares at him. “It’s not weird,” he says, voice barely louder than a whisper. Then he’s leaning in and kissing Kurt like he’ll die if he doesn’t and Kurt can only be sucked in, falling and falling until he’s sure he’ll never escape.

“I love you too,” says Blaine, right up against Kurt’s lips.

“Where’s an empty car when you need one?” Kurt whispers and Blaine laughs.

“Why use a car when you have an empty apartment?”

There are no steamed up windows or reaching hands when they go to Blaine’s apartment that night; there is passion and heavy breathing and searching hands, though.

As they lay next to each other, coming down from their highs, they both know that: wow, this is it, isn’t it? Though they can’t explain why they know this.

The cast and crew tease them about it, their romance. They say it’s a cute showmance and funny that it isn’t through the two romantic leads. Amelia, especially, likes to tease that while they’re kissing her they’d rather be kissing each other – and it’s rather true. As the months pass by in rehearsals, however, they all seem to realize that Kurt and Blaine are the real deal and not a passing showmance. It’s satisfying to see.

It all leads up to the very first show they perform during their previews.

Blaine is a bundle of nerves and honestly, so is Kurt.

“We’re going to do fine,” says Kurt as they stand in Blaine’s private dressing room. It’s filled with flowers and “Good Luck!” cards from his family and friends. Kurt himself has flowers from his parents and roommates. Even Mr. Schuester came out to see the first show, though Kurt had urged everyone to come on opening night, after the preview run.

“Yeah,” says Blaine. “I’m just – I feel like I’m gonna puke.”

“Jitters. It’s – just think of it as another high school production,” says Kurt. “Not as a Broadway stage.”

“Okay, I’ll try.”

Everything goes off without a hitch.

Okay well, there are hitches. Of course there are. The first show jitters are in everyone, of course, but the hitches are small.

Kurt and Blaine kill their duet and backstage afterwards silently freak out about it and share a quick, sloppy kiss before Blaine has to run back on stage again.

Kurt likes to wait in the wings and watch Blaine sing or perform when he has his own down time. It’s amazing, to see how good he is. He was born for all this.

Near the end of the show, Kurt can’t help but land another kiss on him.

“Kurt,” Blaine half whispers, half laughs out. “I have to go on stage and act like I’m dead while Amelia sings ‘I Won’t Let Go,’ now,” he says.

“Okay, okay, go,” says Kurt. “You’re amazing.”

“You’re more amazing.”

“Yes well, I can’t help but pull focus.”

Going on stage to do final bows is amazing. Kurt can hear his dad give a loud whoop when he comes out and honestly, the amount of applause he gets in general is surprising. He knows his role isn’t as huge as Jack or Rose – but apparently he’d made an impression.

After the show and after taking off makeup, Kurt and Blaine go to the stagedoor to sign playbills for waiting fans, then back inside again to meet up with their families. Kurt gets a thrill introducing Blaine as his boyfriend to Burt and Carole and Blaine drags Kurt over to his own family, as well.

“I have to go back and get my stuff from the dressing room,” says Blaine before they can go out for a celebration dinner with both their families. “Come with me,” he says, pulling Kurt with him.

“Blaine – this isn’t the way to the dressing room – what are you –“

Blaine pulls them onto the stage, then up to the staircase. The ghost light casts light beautifully on the stage.

“Kurt, we met right here,” Blaine says, taking Kurt’s hands and looking up at him. “And – that was the best day I have ever had. It’s the day I met you and even though it felt like it wasn’t the first time – I’m just so happy that it happened. Because now I get to share this – this first Broadway show with you. And I’m just so happy that I can call you my friend and my boyfriend.”

Kurt leans down and grabs Blaine’s face, pulling him up so they can kiss for a long moment. It reminds Kurt so much of the end of the musical – Rose and Jack kissing at the top of the staircase as the Titanic crew and passengers applaud.

“I love you,” says Kurt as they part.

“I love you,” says Blaine.

And that’s that.

 

**“Titanic: The Musical Review from Broadway.com”**

_Blaine Anderson is spectacular as Jack Dawson. Throughout the run of previews he proved to amaze audience and, in the most recent opening night, Leonardo Dicaprio himself made a surprise appearance to the watch the show and sang his praises for Anderson. There is plenty of Tony buzz surrounding the musical, and especially for both Amelia Vernon, who plays Rose and is a dream, and Anderson. The chemistry between Vernon and Anderson is just undeniable, rivaled only by Winslet and Dicaprio back in 1997._

_Though he has good chemistry with Vernon, Anderson also plays well with everyone else in the musical, especially Kurt Hummel, the actor who plays Rose’s other potential love interest, Cal Hockley. The two have one of the most intense dueling duets that left the audience on the edge of their seats. It’s honestly surprising that this is both actors’ first foray into the Broadway scene. It’s also interesting to note that in reality, these two – Anderson and Hummel - are in a relationship. The loathing and competition they show each other on the stage is impressive, while afterwards at the stage door the two can be seen laughing and sharing brief touches and kisses. Hummel, too, should expect his own Tony nomination as a Featured Actor if Broadway.com has anything to say about it!_


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to our fateful story, where our boys finally realize just how many times they may have missed each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING: For mention of suicidal thoughts**
> 
> I sincerely apologize for the delay in the posting of this chapter, that was 10000% my fault because I am a derp. Regardless I hope you enjoy! - Claire

The first time they made the connection, Kurt refused to believe it.

“Hi,” Kurt greeted the barista with a warm smile, “We’ll have a medium drip-”

“Oh actually Kurt - I’m gonna have a mocha today.” Blaine said with a smile of his own to the barista.

She nodded and plugged in order, while Kurt raised his eyebrows playfully before saying “Well then two nonfat mochas then, please.” After giving their names and paying, the couple walked over to the pick-up area. Kurt nudged Blaine playfully with his shoulder as they walked and grinned. “Trying to be more like me, B?”

“Always.” Blaine grinned back, leaning against the wall behind them as they waited for their drinks. “Actually, I really like mochas. It’s what I order about half the time.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows, “Oh really? I’ll have to stow that nugget of knowledge away.”

“Please do.” Blaine smirked, “Actually – it’s a funny story.” Blaine said, pushing off the wall, “I never ordered them until someone accidentally took my order once so I just took theirs and it was a mocha.” He said, gesturing to where they were making their drinks. “But I liked it so much I order it all the time now. That’s why I thought it was funny when you order it all the time.”

“You’re kidding.”

Blaine tilted his head to the side, “No, why?”

“The same exact thing happened to me!” Blaine laughed a little at that, grabbing their drinks as their names were called. “I grabbed the wrong drink one morning and now it’s my second favorite.”

“Oh yeah?” Blaine asked, nodding his thanks as Kurt held the door open for him as they exited, “What was _your_ mistake?”

“A medium drip with cinnamon, actually.” It wasn’t until the words left his lips that it clicked, “Wait a second.” They both stopped mid-step and just looked at each other for a moment before glancing down to the drinks in their hands. “I—no way.” Kurt laughed a little, a look of utter disbelief on his face.

“Was it at a Starbucks here in the city?”

Kurt shook his head, “I mean yes it was in the city but I don’t know which one.”

Blaine thought about it for a moment, the two beginning to walk again, “I think – I feel like my drink _did_ have the name Kurt on it!”

Kurt paused, “I mean – I _think_ mine might have had a name that started with B? Maybe? I don’t know, probably not, there’s no way.”

“Aww, c’mon, Kurt! It’s totally fate!” Nudging him with his should Blaine grinned, “Even our coffees wanted us to be together. It’s destiny!” He sang the last part, wiggling up beside Kurt playfully. 

Kurt smirked a little, moving his coffee to his left hand so he could wrap an arm around Blaine’s waist. “Whatever you say, B.”

00

The second time they made the connection, it wasn’t as playful.

Kurt came home from work to find all the lights in the apartment off. “Hello?” He called. Blaine was usually home before him these days. He was working on his masters at NYU while Kurt prepared for the upcoming premier of _Chicago_ – he was Billy Flynn, of course. “Honey, you home?”

Kurt dropped his bag on one of the stools at the kitchen counter and ventured farther into the apartment. He actually jumped when he found Blaine sitting in the dark living room, a small desk light the only thing illuminating him. “Jeeze, Blaine! You scared me! What are you doing in the dark?” Blaine didn’t reply, and Kurt felt his heart sink. He only hesitated for a moment before turning on the overhead light. “Baby? Are you ok?”

“Liam’s dead.”

Kurt paused, confusing taking over him. Liam? Who was Liam? “Wait – your classmate?” Kurt could vaguely remember Blaine mentioning someone named Liam a few times. From what he remembered, Blaine and Liam weren’t best friends or anything, but Blaine got along with him and had a few classes with him. “Oh baby, I’m sorry.” Kurt whispered, sinking into the couch beside Blaine and putting an arm around his shoulder. Surprisingly, Blaine didn’t lean into him.

“He killed himself.” Blaine whispered it, and Kurt barely heard it, but he felt his stomach sink.

“What?”

“He _killed_ himself.” Blaine said a little louder, looking up to Kurt for the first time. Kurt saw Blaine’s eyes were red from crying, but that wasn’t what gave Kurt pause – it was the haunted look in Blaine’s eye.

“Baby, I’m sorry.” Kurt whispered, drawing circles on Blaine’s back. “Were you guys close?” Kurt felt dumb asking, like he should know the answer to the question. But Blaine was just so upset, Kurt wasn’t really sure what he should be saying.

“I…no, no not really.” Blaine whispered after a moment, looking down at his hands again. “I just…I’m just thinking about…” Blaine trailed off, unable to continue. Kurt didn’t push him. He just sat and continued to rub Blaine’s back. Finally Blaine spoke again. “I told you about what happened to me freshman year – Sadie Hawkins.” Kurt nodded, not sure he liked where this story was heading. “I…I never told you about everything that happened after. I—I mean, I told you it was hard but I…” Blaine’s lower lip quivered and he squeezed his eyes shut. “There were so many nights when I thought it would just be so easy to end it all. To just swallow those pills, or get the knife from the kitchen and…it would all be over, just like that.”

Kurt felt his heart racing. He _really_ didn’t like where this story was going. But he didn’t move, didn’t say a word. He just continued to draw circles on Blaine’s back and listen to his words.

“But I didn’t. I never—I never did.” Kurt felt himself let out a soft breath he’d been holding. “But I…I always thought about it, you know?” The part that hurt was Kurt _did_ know. He’d had similar thoughts many a time before he found himself in that choir room at McKinley High. “But I hadn’t thought about it since…” Blaine trailed off, thinking to himself about something.

“Since what?” Kurt prodded, speaking before thinking. But for some reason he felt like he needed to know, something in him knew he needed to know.

“Since the day my date to that _stupid_ dance killed himself.” Kurt froze. He didn’t know _that_ part of the story. Kurt knew Blaine and his date – Jason, Kurt knew his name was – hadn’t talked much after the dance, Blaine had said they’d drifted. Kurt didn’t know Jason was _dead_.

“He killed himself?” Kurt breathed out in shock, unable to keep the words inside.

Blaine nodded, sniffling, still staring at the floor. “He…his mom called me one day. I was a junior, I remember. I was at school and she called me and told me he’d…and I just – something in me snapped.” Kurt held his breath, his hand stilling but not leaving Blaine’s back. His chest felt like it was on fire seeing Blaine so torn apart. “I remember going to see my mom, she worked at the hospital not far from Dalton and I just _ran_. I ran the five miles to the hospital and I just needed to talk to her before I…before I did something.” Blaine swallowed hard, breath shaking as he recounted such a dark memory. “But she was busy. I remember she was really busy and she snapped at me. I remember running through the halls and I remember…I remember just sitting down in some random wing and just _crying_.”

“Blaine…” Kurt whispered. He wanted to say _you don’t have to tell me this if you don’t want to. You don’t have to relive this_ , but the words didn’t come. All he could do was say his name.

“But then…I…I heard someone talking. They must have been in the room right next to where I was sitting. I didn’t even really notice that I was next to a room I’d just sort of collapsed on a bench. But I – I will _never_ forget what they said. It got me through the moment and I…I sometimes repeat it to myself when I’m feeling low. I was just repeating it to myself right now.”

Kurt’s throat felt dry, fisting Blaine’s shirt ever so slightly at the thought. “I wasn’t going to do anything.” Blaine whispered, looking to Kurt when he felt his hand tighten. Kurt nodded, no words leaving his lips. “I just…hearing about Liam it – it brought up a lot of bad memories…bad feelings. You know?” Kurt nodded again, and wrapped an arm around Blaine’s shoulders. This time Blaine did lean in. The two cuddled into each other on the couch for a few moments, neither saying a word.

Finally, Kurt broke the silence. “What did they say?”

“What?” Blaine asked, not moving.

“The person in the hospital room, what did they say?”

Blaine paused for a long moment, then finally, he spoke. “ _It isn’t going to be easy. And there’ll be some days when life just sucks. But you’re going to get through this._ ” He said after a moment, thinking back on the memory. “And he had me – or no he had who he was talking to picture their dream life. I always remember picturing being in a nice dressing room, my husband bringing my son to visit me.” Blaine stopped speaking as he felt Kurt lean away. “What?”

“What hospital was this at?” Kurt asked, eyes suddenly wide.

“What? Why?”

“Was it Westerville Suburban?”

Blaine’s brow furrowed, his eyes narrowing in confusion. “What – yeah, why-”

“That was me.”

That made Blaine stop. “What?”

“The person saying that stuff – that-”

“That was you?” Blaine asked, eyes wide and confused. He was shaking his head, “What – no – how-”

“Remember Karofsky? The guy who bullied me?” Blaine nodded wordlessly, “Remember how I said he tried to kill himself after kissing me?” Blaine nodded again, he hated that story so much. Blaine hated someone who caused Kurt so much pain, but part of him knew he shouldn’t hate him if Kurt had forgiven him. But sometimes Blaine just couldn’t stop himself. “I—I visited him in the hospital…after. And I—I said that to him.”

Blaine was just staring at Kurt now, they were practically on opposite sides of the couch just staring at each other. “That—you said that.” Blaine said, it was less a question and more him just to register it. “I…that helped me through so much.” Blaine’s eyes widened a little more, “You stopped me from killing myself.”

Kurt was sitting on the other side of the couch shaking his head in disbelief. “That – I – you-” The two just sat there staring at each other for a moment, completely unsure of how to comprehend something so incredibly unreal.

Finally, Blaine spoke.

“It makes sense.” He whispered, still facing Kurt but scooting a little closer.

“What does?” Kurt whispered back, doing the same.

“That you’re the one who saved me once,” Blaine took Kurt’s hands in his, running his thumb over the engagement ring on Kurt’s finger. “And you’re the one who saved me again.”

Kurt looked down at their hands, breathing fast now. “There’s no way…” Kurt whispered, though Blaine could tell from his tone that he knew it was true.

“That’s what you said about the coffee.” Blaine whispered, smiling softly. Kurt laughed.

And suddenly, they could breathe again.

00

They did a lot of connecting the dots after that.

They both knew they’d grown up near each other. Kurt knew Blaine was in the Warblers and Blaine knew Kurt was in the New Directions. But there was so much more.

They recalled the year they competed at Sectionals together, Kurt remembered missing their performance but he remembered seeing them in the hall, seeing Blaine in the throng of it all. Blaine told Kurt he’d gotten his car fixed at Hummel’s Tire and Lube once, now that he thought about it (“You’re the one who owned that piece of crap station wagon?!” “Stella _is not_ a piece of crap!”). Kurt told Blaine he remembered him from when he tried to spy, he saw him singing in the senior commons and they’d made eye contact, Kurt said he always remembered that moment. Blaine told Kurt he remembered his eyes. He told Kurt he’d always remembered those beautiful eyes, dreaming about them, seeing them on his husband in his fantasy. Kurt didn’t have an answer for that, he just smiled and took Blaine’s hand.

They spent so much time after that, recalling little things that connected them together. They never fought the idea again, they knew it was fate, destiny.

They were soul mates.

Kurt still giggled at the idea.

And even as they stood, hand in hand, in front of everyone they loved, they knew it to be true.

“From the first time we met on that stage, I knew there was something about you.” Kurt said, looking deep into Blaine’s eyes. “I knew your eyes, I knew your face, I recognized you…my heart recognized you.” Blaine’s eyes welled up, squeezing Kurt’s hands in his, trying not to let his smile break his face in half.

“For me,” Blaine said, voice shaking with emotion as he stared deep into the eyes of the man he loved. “Every day I see you it’s always felt the same. Perfect. Wonderful. But always like I’ve been…I’ve been remembering you from somewhere.” Kurt smiled at Blaine, fighting his own tears. “Even if you don’t believe the coffees,” Kurt snorted at that, bowing his head to keep himself composed before looking back up and meeting Blaine’s eyes. “It’s been destiny all along.”

Kurt giggled, Blaine laughed, both had tears streaming down their faces. But with that, the two kissed, joining themselves together forever.

And later at the reception, as Rachel stood on the stage singing Dana Glover as the husbands danced slowly, Blaine couldn’t stop himself from whispering, “I’m so happy.”

“Me too.”  Kurt whispered back snuggling his chin atop Blaine’s head as he rested it against Kurt’s shoulder. “I’m glad we finally found our way to each other…even if it took a few tries.”

Blaine laughed softly, eyes closed now as they continued to sway. “Me too.”

“I love you, Blaine.”

“I love you too, Kurt.”

_But now I know just who you are, and I know you hold my heart. Finally this is where I belong, it is you I have loved all along._


End file.
